Hell Hath No Furries (except Damien's boyfriend)
by accidental-thumbs
Summary: A Monster Prom crack fic between Scott and Damien. I am, again, so sorry.


it was a regalur halowen, friday 13 at spoOoOoky high scool. no 1 was in class bc their r no rules here. damien was sittin in the libery sadly drinkin his alcohols by his self.

"omg hi damien what r ya up 2?" asked scott extra excited.

"ug fuk of scott u furry piese of shIT" damien scremed as he thru an on fire garbag can at scott.

"ongomgomgomGGGG" scott painted as he chaised after it (he thot they wer playin fetch).

"oh my fuc what a fukin dumbass" sad damien, still super sad an drinkin toilet wine from poly.

scot broght the can back to damien "i burnd my tongu and my moth an my face but it is Ok bc i won fetch" he sayed proud of his self.

"u stupid fuckin asshol so fucing dumb" damien asked annoyed.

"oh um well poll sais i dnt have 2 be smart bc im cute af n becuz um...im embaras to say the rest" scott say blushing.

"ugh leaf me alon u stupud idiot dumbass fuckin furry bitch i do not cAR" damien said angsty. he def did noT want to mhere abt how cute scot was. he new wat poly say abt scot bein a heckin rIDE n the res is 2 vulgir 2 say.

"hey damnien wat is a fury?" scott asked makin tha stupid dork face he make wen he ask ?s. "i hav ben called so many wired thins 2day. earlyr sum1 call me a bear but I thik they were confuse b wolf see look at my wolf ears n look listen 2 this" he HOWLED so loud jus lik a wolf.

damen blushed even more red then he normaly was an then he slAMMED the alcohowl bottle on the grond. "u fukin idIo so inocent an clueles and cUTe FUUUUUUUUCK" he punche the brocken glas bside him.

scot mad his dumb cute surpris face "wait damin do u think i m cute? :O"

damien died but then he sayd "ugh ye u fucking idiot i dO an that is y i am angry drinkin" he said "u r so heckin cut i jus wana punch u in the face n mak out w u an frICK"

"o wow i thot u were jus reguler anger drinking" scott sad "I did not no u thogt i m cutee."

"i can reglar drink n angre drink the same Tim" damin say "i m jus xtra angry bc i do not no how 2 exprss ma FEeLINS in a hellthy way all i Kno is punch, fire, hug my dads, eat hot chip, n frICK"

scott sit quiet lick he was thikin hrd, which was the 1s tim in his leaf tht he did tht (think, not be hrd) n then say to damie boi "well i think u r cute too"

"wh...rlly?" dame assed

"ye u culd even say i thnk ur...hot *ba dum tss*"

daemin roll his eyes "oh my demons can u stop tht like i m not alredy embarass enuf abt likin u"

scott n dami left the liberry (or is it a li-scary ) n weny 2 hom

"wait damien" sayed scott "r u cum 2 the skool play 2nite?"

"of cors fukin cuTE IDIOT i m IN THE PLAY" sai damnie "so u beter cum c it bc i m the villan mwahaha"

"hmmmm" saif scort "i will go then"

DOT DOT DOT

latr at te play damine was on but he did nt see his scot anywere. "wat the fUK he sayd hr wuld b here 2 see me" he keeped luking but only saw his dads

"damENI U r on in TWO MIN!" sayd liam who wrote n direct n starred the play bc he is extra as fUCK

damein went on in his villin costum which was fishnet n leathw bc liam say it was artsy. he wuld f8ght liam who was the hero. they were guna rly fite 2 the death bc no1 practiced ther stage fitting.

as damin was abt 2 drive a steak in2 laim's face, a tree ran on the stage. "I M A TREE" it yelled in a familar voice.

"ummmm?" saids liam "this was nOT in my scRIPT omgg i QUIT!" n then he push damne off n into the tree wile stormin off the stag

"omg scott is tht u in the tree?" damine said

"it was te only costum tht fit me n i wantd 2 surpris u" he said. then he notice dameni's costun "o no" he say as his maSSIVE WEREWOLF DONG BONER poke thru the cardbord tree costme "tht is my kink omg"

"umm wat is goin on i m not amuse?" say mirinda frm her fancy ppl box seats. spooOOooOoOky highs theater dos not hav box seat so she is sittin on her box-seat-pretendin servants "my dady the kiNG wil not b hapy 2 here i didnt lik the ply"

"the show mus go on" say demian "OH I AM SO TIRE FRM MY FITE, I WILL SIT ON THIS BRANCH FRM TH TREE" as he sit dwn his bootie shrts n fishnet spilt open from his duMMY THICC ASS n b4 they new it they were friCKIN

"haha damien u mite want 2 stop bouncin on ur branch b4 it break lmao" say polly from the crowd

"THER THEY R" yell liam "THEY RUIND MY PLY N THEY R BREKING DA RULES, PRINCIPLE GIANT SPIDERS ARRES THEM"

"oop" they said n they ran away still friCKING the end


End file.
